


It's A Hundred Degrees Out

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishval, Olivier hates the heat, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: It's been six months since Miles left to go work in the Ishvalan Restoration, and Olivier comes to visit and see the progress-- though the change in climate isn't exactly what she had been hoping to experience.





	It's A Hundred Degrees Out

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Drabble Challenge" askmeme on tumblr, #19-- "It's a hundred degrees out."  
> Thank you to my friend illidria (also on ao3) for sending me this ask!

Olivier glanced up from her work as the train slowed to a halt. She had brought her paperwork to work on since the ride to the Ishvalan border– which wasn’t much of a border, any longer–was such a long one. While the railroad from Resembool to the Ishvalan capitol was currently being worked on, it was not yet fully functional– so her and the other visitors would have to ride horses deeper into the desert to reach their destination. 

She packed her things and stood, smoothing out her uniform before she filed out of the train with the rest of the passengers. As soon as she set foot off at the makeshift station, the hot hair hit her all at once, and she had to steady herself for a moment. The woman wasn’t weak or sensitive in the slightest, and everyone knew that– it’s just that it had been more than a decade since she had been this far south, and to be fair, to her it was disgustingly hot. Especially since she had barely spent any time in Central before boarding her new train after getting off the one from North City, it felt as if she had just gone from one extreme climate to another altogether. In her defense, she had lived in the frozen north for more than twenty years, so this was a big change. 

“Ugh,” she complained to no one in particular, already feeling muggy and gross as she squinted at the desert sun. As she tried to mentally adjust to the temperature change, she didn’t notice her partner excitedly running up to her.

“Olivier!” He called out, beaming. It had been six months since they had last seen each other, with Miles temporarily moving to Ishval to help in the restoration and Olivier continuing in leading Fort Briggs. Olivier looked over, recognizing the voice immediately, just as he plowed into her at near full-speed and gathered her up in a tight hug.

Olivier coughed in surprise before cracking a smile that she would’ve otherwise not been able to hide. “Hi, love–” she began before Miles happily smashed his lips against hers, just so glad to see her after this long time. 

The blonde chuckled through his lips, gently kissing him back for but a moment before he set her down. “How are you?” He asked, also not able to contain his smile as he kept his hands gently wrapped around her forearms, simply wanting the physical contact. 

“Good,” she replied, smiling gently. “Though it’s hot as hell.”

“Yeah, a little. Oh, this should help,” he replied, producing a long, white cloak that was hung over his arm. It matched the one he wore; the one many of the Amestrian soldiers wore during the Civil War. Olivier was glad to see that it had no negative stigma attached to it, since it was apparently being used now during the Restoration. 

“Thank you,” she replied as Miles walked around behind her, politely helping her pull it on. He nodded an acknowledgement before gently taking her hand and leading her to where the other train passengers were headed; to the horses that were awaiting riders. “Was there any reason you were all the way out here?” The general questioned, looking up at the man who was once her adjutant. 

He smiled without looking down at her, “Is there a problem with me wanting to come meet you as soon as you got off your train?”

“Of course not,” Olivier said quickly back as he let go of his hand to go to his horse. “How gentlemanly of you,” she added as she expertly mounted hers, used to riding thanks to the horses that were kept at Briggs.

“I just missed you, a lot,” Miles responded, smiling warmly at her once he was also on his horse. They carefully turned their horses around and set off into the direction of the capitol, the distance nearly flat desert land save for the Ishvalan city on the horizon. 

“I missed you too,” Olivier replied, sighing softly, earning a look from her partner. “I still haven’t found a new adjutant; none of them are as good as you.”

“I’d sure hope no one’s as good as me, especially when it comes to other things.”

Olivier snorted a laugh, “Look who’s been hanging around the colonel for too long. Please don’t learn anything else from him.” This earned a hearty laugh from Miles, the warm sound bringing a smile to Olivier’s lips. “I’ve got to say, though, I hate this heat. It’s a hundred degrees out here, I don’t know how you can stand it.”

“You’re exaggerating, dear,” Miles chuckled. “It should feel better once we get to the city. Not only do the buildings shield from the hot wind, but the running water in the fountains make you feel cooler if you stand near them.Plus there’s a lot of stone so you shouldn’t have to stand on sand all the time.”

“Good,” Olivier gave a curt nod. “I’m excited to see what all you’ve gotten done with my own eyes.”

“It’ll sure be better than visualizing everything solely based off of my letters,” the man smiled. 

“I believe it,” the woman smiled in reply. 


End file.
